


Leaving Jace In The Dark

by Aangel1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangel1/pseuds/Aangel1
Summary: Magnus and Alec are fed up with Jace always interrupting them.So their friends hatch to make sure Jace does not bother again.





	Leaving Jace In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I planned this fic with a friend a couple of months ago but life got in the way.
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated and enjoy

Aelin Primrose, a warlock in training said to her friend who was a Shadowhunter.  
“Come on Anna, we have to make sure Jace doesn’t interrupt Alec and Magnus again.”

Anna chuckled. “I know it’s getting annoying. Both Alec and Magnus are frustrated at him for barging in every time. So how are we going to do this? I mean, we can’t just lock him in a room full of runes and wards.”

After the conversation, both ladies headed down to Magnus’ loft.

Since Aelin was in training, she stayed in one of the many spare rooms and loved hearing conversations between Magnus and Alec. She wished one day she would be in a relationship familiar to theirs.

“Aelin? Aelin!” Anna had tried to get her friend’s attention from her fantasy about the two.

Aelin said while practically bouncing up and down. “Sounds good! We will lock them, no no..lock Jace in a room with lots of runes and I can try with the wards..but if that doesn’t work, we can ask Magnus to put them up.”

Anna began arguing, “Aelin, you do realize that was a joke right? And how are we supposed to get him in a room without screwing it up? It’s impossible!”

“Wanna bet? Are Isabelle and Clary free?” Aelin asked her friend by the time they reached Magnus’ loft.

“So are you in? All of us know that Magnus and Alec deserve a night off..well so does Jace too. But that’s not important right now. Okay, cool bring Clary along too. We need her as well.” Anna said to Izzy while on the phone with her.

Aelin asked, “What did Isabelle say?”

“She’s in and she said to make it even better. She’s going to ask Luke and Simon to help as well. That way it seems more real to Jace that Clary was really kidnapped.

Aelin shouted, with Anna sitting less than five feet from her. “Oh my gosh, that is genius! Why didn’t we think of this before?!

“Flower? What is going on in there? Did the Chairman scare you again?”  
Magnus asked from the kitchen where he was preparing golden egg curry with his magic floating at his fingertips.

Aelin pretend to fake laugh and said to the High Warlock, “No Magnus. We’re good. I was just excited about something.”

Magnus asked the girls with his usual charm, “By the way, Flower, would you and Anna like to join Alexander and I for dinner?”

Aelin did not like lying to Magnus, but she went along with her excuse.

“Actually I had plans with Anna, I appreciate the offer but perhaps another time.  
I have a question Magnus..if I wanted to lock someone in or out, how do I do it?”

After Aelin asked for her request, Magnus came into her room to show her how to put up the wards she needed to master.

Then both girls were on their way back to the Institute.

 

“...So what exactly am I needed for? I just don’t understand.” Clary asked, still trying to absorb the plan that Aelin and Anna had come up with.

“Is everyone sure about your cooperation in the mission, ‘Malec’s Night’ “ After explaining everything to Clary and the others about how exactly they were going to trick Jace to make sure Alec and Magnus have a great night.

Aelin thought of telling the truth to Magnus so that he would know, but she wasn’t sure if it was the best idea. “Should we tell Magnus or Alec? I mean it is for them, and I hate keeping secrets from them.”

Isabelle responded, “I agree, he has been so helpful...I think we should tell him.”

“I totally agree as well. They both have helped us all, so let’s tell them.”

\-----

“..Okay, then I need paper and a pen.” Aelin said out loud.

Simon then had snapped out of a conversation he was having with Luke,thinking like a mundane, and asked “Wait! Are we going to send him a letter? That’s gonna take three days! Why don’t we just call him?”

With a whisk of her hand, Aelin sent the letter in a burst of flames and said to the vampire, “Simon, stop thinking like a mundane!”

Simon practically fangirled over the young warlock’s magic. “That is awesome! Will it just show up in front of Magnus or is there a warlock mailing service?”

Aelin then looked at Clary and asks, “Does he always act this excited when he was a mundane?”

 

“He always acted like a mundane, even after he turned to a vampire, then a Daylighter. I’d know because I had to save his ass a dozen times.” Jace said while walking into the room.

“What are you guys planning? And what is the mundane doing here?” Jace asked, his facial expression screamed annoyed.

Simon said while yelling, “Hey! I’m not a mundane! See.. I could drink you dry!” Simon’s fangs came out to prove Jace’s question.

Izzy then explained to both guys that they were all planning a anniversary dinner for Magnus and Alec, and asked both Simon and Jace if they wanted to help.

“..Izzy came up with it. I hope this isn’t a problem for you.” Clary said kindly.

Jace responded with a smirk. “Not at all babe.”

The letter that Aelin sent to Magnus came back with a response saying, “Thank you all”

 

Later that evening

A shadowhunter and a warlock were embraced in gold silk sheets, their clothing lost in their passion.

Magnus’ head was resting upon Alec’s chest, his fingertips tracing the runes on his nephilim’s body, there were also scratches on his angels back due to Magnus’s demand for Alec to fuck him so well that he can feel it the next day.

The warlock placed himself on top of the shadowhunter, his hips locking him in, he asked smirking. “Ready for another round?”

Alec’s lips met Magnus’ in a steamy and filthy kiss, resuming the flames knocking them back on the sheets.

As for Jace..well he slept in the room next to the lovers. His pillow was covered over his face to block out the sounds that his parbati and his significant other were making.

The next morning.. Jace gained black circles under his eyes due to his lack of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The two female leads Aelin and Anna are original characters of my own.


End file.
